Brick☆Destruction
is the 34 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis It is the birthday of Mari Katsuragi today, but she is saddened by the fact that her husband has forgotten about it. Elsie comes in, telling her that she has cleaned the cafe. Seeing how clean it is, Mari compliments Elsie saying she is better than her husband and Keima. Elsie asks if she is worried about Keima where she responds she is not, at first. But after a moment of silence, she tells Elsie that she is very worried for she always dreamed of having a very good son, one that would take care of his mother. Hearing this, Elsie thinks, gets an idea, and grabs Keima. She states out loud that the two should go out shopping to which Mari is surprised to hear, but somehow Keima is fine with it and agrees. Because it has been a long time since she has gone out alone with Keima, Mari dresses a bit more formal than needed. Being so nervous, by the time they reach the Inazumart, Mari is already on a toy motorcycle to calm herself down. Keima wishes to leave her side in order to buy his own things, but she begs him to stay to help her. He helps carry a 10 kilo bag of rice, but while doing that, the store person tries to hit on Mari, thinking her husband is gone. She retaliates and nearly kills him with another bag of rice, as she states in irony that girls are fragile and weak. As Elsie cooks dinner at home, Keima and Mari goes shopping, but it soon enough becomes an outing for entertainment. Keima questions why shopping became an outing for fun, to which Mari replies if it's that bad to have fun with her. He states that he'll go home now, but few moments later, Mari sees that he's actually in the game shop. Upset that Keima made such a serious face earlier, but now is looking very impudent, Mari once again rides the toy motorcycle. She then thinks about Keima's life, seeing that he's been always surrounded by games. She now thinks that his future will be ruined by the games, making her depressed. Times passes, and it's already nighttime. Keima is heading home with the 10kg bag of rice and the few games he bought, as he then sees Mari waiting. With her hair down, she shouts out in anger. Feeling that Keima and her husband doesn't know her feelings and what day it is, she forcibly takes a motorbike from a shop in Inazumart. All upset, Mari wishes not to see her husband or Keima's face again. But before she rides off, Keima reveals that he and his father already had a birthday present set, but he wished to wait till later to hand it over. Filled with so much happiness, Mari hugs Keima as she thanks him. They arrive home on the same motorcycle and, while Mari is in a very good mood, behind her Keima is melting because of the extreme speed of the motorcycle ride. Trivia *This chapter's title references , a Japanese TV drama. *"As usual, this mart feels like zombies are going to haunt" (chapter 34, p.8) **The name of the mart contains the word "INAZUMA", the alternate name for Satou Shouji, the artist for High School Of The Dead. *The motorcycle that Mari rides in the end is a Ducati 1098. *The name of the store that Mari stand is JOYSRUS - reference to a real life American company's name Toys R Us. (chapter 34, p.11) References Category:Summary Category:Chapters